


the floor is lava

by ivyrobinson



Category: Bridgerton (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Modern AU, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28945800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivyrobinson/pseuds/ivyrobinson
Summary: siena once again finds herself in the middle of a bridgerton sibling game.
Relationships: Anthony Bridgerton/Siena Rosso
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	the floor is lava

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr Prompt
> 
> 8\. The floor is lava

“Don’t!” Anthony Bridgerton warns Siena before she can even step foot into the family living room and drop her school bag. 

She stumbles to a stop, noting he’s standing on his family’s very expensive armchair, and a peak around the corner finds his younger sisters, Eloise and Francesca, balancing precariously on other pieces of furniture. 

In the middle of the room is the baby, Hyacinth, lording over the living room in a highchair. She is somewhere between one and three years old but Siena is terrible at guessing the ages of children. Anthony is terrifyingly good at it. He can take one glance at a child and accurately guess their age down to the month. 

A carnival worker disguised as a rich kid is what she ended up with as a boyfriend. 

“What on earth?” The question comes out involuntarily. She does not want to know. Whenever the Bridgerton children were doing something the answer was always more confusing than clarifying. 

“Lava!” The youngest Bridgerton announces from her throne. 

“The floor is lava,” Anthony explains, again clarifying nothing. 

“You’ll get horrible third degree burns on your feet and possibly die if you step foot on the floor,” Eloise explains further. 

“It’s a game?” Siena asks, and Francesca nods in response. “How does one win?”

The question confuses the three older siblings who share questioning looks. 

“When does it end?” Siena attempts. 

“When we get bored, or someone falls to their death,” Eloise answers. 

She’s surprised they aren’t pelting each other with objects trying to dislodge each other. 

“How do I cross the room?” She asks, this question is directed at Anthony, who looks around at the possible path. 

“Coffee table to ottoman to sofa to chair?” He suggests. 

The last thing she wants to do is step on furniture that costs more money than a month's rent on the apartment she shares with her friend, Gen. 

Anthony seems to finally notice her hesitation, and does the route in reverse he just suggested for her, towering over her from his spot on the coffee table. 

“For you, my love,” he says in dramatic fashion, sweeping in a deep bow. “I would cross a sea of fire.” 

She giggles to her own horror, he’s a charming dork at least. She takes his hand and allows him to lift her up onto the table with him. 

He pulls her in for a kiss, causing two of his sisters to boo and his youngest one to clap.


End file.
